Falling Down
by Anemoon Kaorumi
Summary: Kisah kedua insan yang disiratkan takdir untuk mencecap situasi paling pelik dalam hidup mereka. Terperosok dalam panasnya si jago merah, mengkoyak hingga relung sanubari manusia. / "Kita akan selalu bersama hingga di surga nanti." / Warning! Two-Shot, sho-ai, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Sang mentari sedang mencapai puncak semangatnya untuk menyinari kota Tokyo. Aktivitas manusia di belahan timur di sana pun tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Begitu juga pemuda bersurai biru yang senada dengan langit musim panas. Semilir angin ikut mengajak helai _baby blue_ itu untuk menyapu kening pemiliknya.

Tangan kanannya menjinjing tas hitam yang panjangnya menyentuh pinggulnya, sedang tangan kirinya memegang novel kecil. Mata jernih senada langit musim panas itu menginvasi satu per satu baris yang terbentuk.

Langkahnya cepat tetapi tidak terburu-buru. Mata miliknya tetap mengawasi ke mana kaki mungilnya akan melangkah.

TEP!

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat merasakan tepukan di pundak kecilnya. Kepala menoleh ke belakang secara otomatis. Menangkap pelaku penepukan pundaknya. Ia sedikit terkesiap tetapi dengan cepat tertutupi wajah datar miliknya.

"Aomine-kun," kata itu lolos dari bibir mungil pemuda cantik tersebut. Senyum lima jari tersuguh jelas di wajah pemilik nama lengkap Aomine Daiki.

"Yo. Tetsu."

Merasa kalau Aomine hanya ingin menyapa dirinya, pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya─membiarkan Aomine terpaku atas sikap meninggalkannya, sendiri. Aomine tidak terdiam begitu saja ketika diabaikan oleh sahabat berharganya.

Segera mungkin pemuda tinggi itu merangkul si pria mungil, membuatnya berhenti sekali lagi "Sakit, Aomine-kun," sahut Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau saja yang sudah mengabaikanku," gerutu Aomine. "ke tempat Akashi, ya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroko menghentikan aktivitas membacanya.

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawabannya. "Kalau begitu," Aomine melepas rangkulannya, "ayo kita ke sana bersama. Semuanya sudah menunggu."

"Ya."

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Falling Down © Aida Mizunari**

**No commercial profit taken.**

**Warning! Typo(s), Sho-Ai, OOC**

**Happy Reading!**

·

·

·

·

Langkah kedua pemuda bersurai biru itu terhenti di depan mansion mewah. Tertera pada papan nama. _Akashi's Mansion_. Seorang satpam yang familier dengan wajah mereka tersenyum tipis sembari membukakan gerbang mansion yang tingginya hampir tiga meter.

Bagi orang awam, reaksi terpaku kagum sudah pasti. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kedua orang yang masih berdiri diam di tempat. Seorang pelayan wanita mengantar kedua pemuda itu ke ruang di mana Tuan Mudanya berada.

Mereka bertiga menelusuri lorong mansion santai. Banyak momentum yang diabadikan dan terpajang rapi di dinding bercorak Eropa klasik itu. Dari foto Tuan Muda dengan ayahanda-nya hingga foto keenam pemuda dengan gelar 'Generation of Miracle' tersebut.

Pelayan wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya diikuti kedua orang yang mengekorinya.

Ruang rekreasi.

"Akashi-sama ada di dalam. Saya mohon undur diri." Tutur sang pelayan sopan, disahut anggukan dari Kuroko dan Aomine.

Ckreeek.

Pintu di hadapan Aomine terbuka dari dalam. Membulatkan dua pasang manik yang terdiam di depan ruangan. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah mendapatkan lengkingan suara dari pemuda bermanik madu. "Aominecchi! Ada Kurokocchi juga!"

Pemuda dengan helai kuning keemasan, senada dengan manik madunya. Kilatan dari manik tersebut tampak bahagia dengan kehadiran teman-temannya. Hanya saja teriakan khas darinya mampu membuat orang naik pitam seketika. Kise Ryouta, menyapa mereka secara aktraktif.

Kuroko menatap datar Kise sedangkan Aomine tanpa pikir memukul keras orang dihadapannya. "_Hidoi_-ssu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan salamku kepada kalian," Kise menyingkir dari pintu─mempersilakan kedua orang masuk.

Kuroko terpaku melihat sosok yang terdiam di sofa merah yang menghadap bertolak belakang dengannya. Sosok bersurai merah itu menoleh ke belakang sembari menarik sudut bibirnnya ke atas.

"Tetsuya." Sosok itu beranjak dari sofa, menghampiri Kuroko yang masih bergeming di ambang pintu. Aomine dan Kise terus berdebat sembari berjalan ke meja makan, tidak mengacuhkan kedua orang lainnya.

Kuroko masih menyatu dengan marmer merah senada warna rambut seseorang yang tanpa disadari sudah ada di depannya. "Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko datar. Setengah hatinya berbunga-bunga menatap sang kekasih di depannya. Bagian hati lainnya...

Iris mereka saling bertautan. _Baby Blue_ dengan _heterochromatic_ Panas bertemu dingin. Mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam. Tak ada menyangka jika Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi─membuat pemuda bersurai merah berjengit.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau memelukku," Akashi mengelus puncak rambut Kuroko, "Ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tidak peduli tentang kalimat klise yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Akashi. Kehangatan yang sempat terenggut darinya lebih penting.

Senyum terkembang kecil di bibir Akashi─ efek perangai Kuroko yang sedikit berbeda. Ia berpikir kalau ada hal yang disembunyikan Kuroko, namun gagasannya tadi segera ia tampik.

Ada alasan tersendiri bagi Kuroko yang memeluk erat Akashi. Ia tahu kalau perbuatannya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ia takut akan mimpi buruk yang kerap menghantuinya.

~OxxOxxO~

"_Aomine-kun," yang dipanggil menoleh. "Kau pernah bermimpi buruk?" _

_Aomine memiringkan kepalanya sedikit─merasa tidak beres dengan seseorang yang berjalan beriringan dengannya._

_Ditaruhnya tangannya ke kening Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu berjengit sedikit. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Aomine keheranan, pasalnya ia hanya mendapat gelengan. Ia menghela napas samar, membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab._

"_Semua orang pernah bermimpi buruk," sedetik kemudian Kuroko bertanya kembali, "Tentang Kise-kun?" Mata _baby blue_ itu belum teralih dari novel yang sejak tadi ia baca─walaupun tidak fokus._

_Aomine terheran dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya, sepersekian menit ia mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Kuroko. _

"_Tentang Akashi?" Senyum pahit terpatri di wajah pucat Kuroko. Menjelmakan pertanyaan Aomine sebagai pertanyaan retoris._

_Menyadari akan aksi tutup mulut Kuroko, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut memancing ke inti permasalahan. "Jika itu tentang Akashi, mungkin kau terlalu merindukan dia," _

_Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ada benarnya perkataan Aomine, tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda..._

"_Aku pernah bermimpi tentang Kise," Mulut Aomine kembali terbuka. "Yah, mimpi buruk. Tapi, itu semua hanya mimpi." Kuroko mendengar penjelasan Aomine._

"_Bagaimana mimpi burukmu tentang Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko. "Kalau itu... Hei! Buat apa aku menjelaskannya kepadamu?" Aomine mendengus kesal setelah sadar tentang hal bodoh seperti itu._

_Hening kembali memerangkap mereka, hingga Kuroko membuka mulutnya kembali. "Tapi, mimpi buruk ini berbeda..."_

"_Semua mimpi itu sama, hanya saja tergantung kita bagaimana menyikapinya."_

_Seketika tubuh Kuroko membeku, mendapati perasaan seperti malam sebelum ia bermimpi buruk. Namun, secepatnya ia tutupi hal itu dari Aomine. _

_Hanya kata "Oh." untuk menanggapi pernyataan Aomine─terdengar dewasa bagi Kuroko._

"_Kau tetap tidak ingin bercerita?" Aomine kembali bertanya. Kuroko mengangkat bendera putih, sahabat satunya ini sangat mudah tertarik tentang tema seperti sekarang._

"_Dalam mimpi itu semuanya tidak terlalu jelas," Kuroko mulai menjelaskan, "Hanya ada kepanikan, api..." ucapannya tergantung, "Akashi-kun..."_

_Aomine menepuk keras pundak Kuroko dan membuatnya tersedak─otomatis penjelasan pemuda _bluenette_ itu terhenti. Bola mata pemuda itu melebar sebentar setelah menyadari di mana langkah mereka berhenti._

~OxxOxxO~

"Tetsuya," panggilan dari Akashi memecah ingatannya sebelum datang ke sini. Tidak, dia tidak boleh terlihat khawatir atau lemah di hadapan Akashi. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu," perintah Akashi mutlak.

Tidak mengelak sedikitpun, Kuroko berjalan ke sofa yang sempat diduduki Aomine dan Kise sebelum diperintahkan Akashi untuk pindah ke tempat lain. Ia juga menaruh tas jinjingnya di samping sofa.

Pandangannya masih menerawang kosong, mata biru nan teduh itu mendadak meredup. Akashi mendapat sinyal jika ada ketidakberesan pada diri Kuroko─kekasihnya.

Belum Akashi sempat bertanya, Kuroko bangkit dan menuju ke dapur─tempat favorit jika ia berkunjung. Rasa penasaran Akashi menggugah dirinya untuk mengikuti Kuroko yang berjalan tidak biasanya.

"Akashi-kun," terselip nada khawatir di sana. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang menyelimutinya sedari kemarin. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi seraya mengacak rambut _bluenette_ kekasihnya. Menyalurkan ketenangan ke diri Kuroko.

"Aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kuroko, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum kecil. "Huh? Tadi tiba-tiba kau memelukku, sekarang kau bilang mimpi buruk tentangku. Kau sangat merindukanku, hm?"

Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan, berusaha melepas kontak mata dengan Akashi. Ia tidak ingin pikiran kacaunya terbaca mudah melalui _heterochromatic_ milik kekasihnya.

Desah pelan Akashi hembuskan. Ia tahu jika Tetsuya-nya sudah begitu, ia tidak bisa memaksanya. Ia terlalu takut melihat kristal bening jatuh menyusuri pipi seputih salju itu─satu bulir pun ia tidak tega.

"A-aku akan menceritakannya," ucap Kuroko dengan bibir bergetar. Baru sekali ini ia merasa takut untuk menceritakan apapun kepada Akashi.

Baginya, Akashi adalah seseorang yang mampu menampung semua ceritanya. Tetapi...

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Tetsuya," perkataan Akashi seolah mampu membaca apa yang diterawangnya. Kuroko menegakan kepalanya─mencoba menatap kembali _heterochromatic_ Akashi. "Aku tidak terpak─"

"Masih ada keterpaksaan dari mata milikmu, tenanglah terlebih dahulu." Sela Akashi.

Kuroko hampir lupa jika Akashi adalah absolut. Semua perkataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah mutlak dan tidak pernah salah. Ia menuruti perintah Akashi, beban yang ia pikul seakan hilang begitu saja.

Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Cahaya yang menuntunnya untuk menantang dinding penghalang. Ketidakmungkinan tidak ada dalam kamus Akashi.

Senyum lega terlihat dari raut muka Akashi, setidaknya Kuroko tidak terbebani lagi. Dengan begitu, Kuroko dapat bercerita apapun, semuanya terucap tulus─Akashi tidak suka saat kebohongan terselip dalam pembicaraanya.

~OxxOxxO~

Kise dan Aomine diam-diam mengamati sepasang insan yang termenung di dapur. Manik _gold_ dan _azure_ itu saling berpandangan. Puluhan pertanyaan terpancar jelas dari sana. Kise menggeleng cepat─menghapus kecurigaan terhadap kedua insan di sana.

Begitu juga dengan Aomine, hatinya sedikit goyah mendengar cerita Kuroko saat perjalanan kemari. Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Aomine Daiki? Tidak perlu mencemaskannya berlebih, ada Akashi di sampingnya. Lagipula...

"Aominecchi!" pemuda berkulit tan terkesiap namanya dipanggil─ralat, diteriakan dengan lantang. "Berisik!" bentaknya menghadap Kise dan pemuda itu tersungkur ke belakang. Genderang perang sudah dibunyikan Kise.

"Jahat sekali-ssu! Sudah berapa kali membuatku kaget, Aominecchi?!" protes Kise yang meringis kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya. Adu argumen pun tak terelakan, jika kedua sudah angkat bicara. Dan dapat dipastikan akan terjadi kegaduhan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan,"

"Salah sendiri melamun-ssu," Kise memberengut.

"Aku tidak melamun! Jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu semuanya,"

"Aominecchi saja yang melamun-ssu!"

"Aku. Tidak. Melamun. Mengerti?!"

"Tidak! Aominecchi berbohong-ssu!"

"Terserah saja." Perang di antara mereka diakhiri oleh tatapan membunuh gratis dari Akashi─beserta aura gelap menyelimutinya. Mereka berdua disulap menjadi es. Ketenangan mulai mengambil alih tahtanya.

Kikihan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil Kuroko pengaruh pertengkaran tadi. Manik biru teduhnya menyala kembali, kepalanya kembali tegak sempurna, dan senyum tipis terpancar samar─tertutup wajah datarnya.

Hati Akashi menghangat melihat senyum kecil yang berhasil tertangkap oleh ekor mata _heterochromatic_-nya. Entah dimulai dari kapan, pikiran Akashi melayang ke pernyataan Kuroko bahwa ia bermimpi buruk tentangnya.

Hei, Akashi Seijuurou. Sejak kapan kau memikirkan mimpi buruk─bahkan tidak ada bukti konkret tentang hal konyol seperti itu? Bukan, bukan ia takut tentang mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Tetapi, mata biru teduh itu membuatnya ingin mengeksplor lebih banyak.

_Ah, lupakan gagasan itu, Seijuurou_, batin Akashi. Ia sudah berkata tidak akan memaksanya. Sekali tidak, maka tidak akan hingga Tetsuya-nya sendiri siap untuk bercerita.

Napas berat ia lantunkan. Tubuh tegapnya reflek memeluk Kuroko─membuat yang dipeluk sedikit berjengit. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di leher Kuroko. Deru napas hangat menyapu lembut permukaan kulit. Mendesirkan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko rasakan.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup sangat cepat, darahnya mengalir tidak terkendali. Hangat napas Akashi seolah membawanya ke dunia ilusi paling indah. Hangatnya sejajar dengan matahari di musim panas. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya membalas pelukan tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyesapi aroma _vanilla_ yang memabukan sekaligus menenangkan jiwanya. Namun hari ini berbeda. Aroma yang menyeruak di indra penciumannya itu lebih dalam dan...

"Tetsuya, peluklah aku jika memang melepas bebanmu sekarang," Kata itu terlempar begitu saja darinya. _Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Seijuurou?_ Dalam hati ia merutuki pernyataannya.

Impuls yang ditangkap _neuron_ Kuroko melesat cepat dan menuruti perintah Akashi. Pelukannya semakin erat, tak ada kata ragu di dalamnya. Perasaan tidak enak menggelitik jiwa pemuda dengan julukan _emperor_ tersebut.

Ketakutan pemuda _heterochromatic_ terjadi juga. Air mata Kuroko semenjak tadi ditahan sang empu melesat pelan melalui sudut manik _baby blue_-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, air mata lainnya ber_marathon _menyusuri pipi putih bak porselen tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, kemeja bagian bahu Akashi sudah terbasahi cairan bening milik Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang menangis tanpa suara. "Jangan membasahi kemeja baruku, Tetsuya," Bisiknya dan mengusap sudut mata Kuroko.

"Ma-maaf sudah membasahi kemejamu," Kuroko melepas pelukannya canggung, "aku terbawa emosi."

Akashi terkikih pelan. "Setidaknya bebanmu sudah menghilang 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Kembali ia memeluk protektif Akashi. "Terima kasih," Kuroko menyeka air matanya yang mengering, "sudah mau peduli kepadaku, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi kembali terkesiap mendengar Tetsuya-nya sudah berani memanggil nama kecilnya. Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Sebagai kekasihmu, aku akan di sampingmu selalu,"

"Kau serius, Seijuurou-kun?" nada keraguan terselip pada ucapan itu.

"Aku serius," senyum tulus terpahat, "janji hingga akhir hayatku."

Akashi memegang lembut dagu Kuroko. Mengangkatnya untuk bertatapan langsung denganya. Kilatan merah dan emas membuat Kuroko terhisap ke dalamnya. Begitu juga Akashi, tenggelam dalam biru teduh nan menenangkan.

Tidak membuang waktu, bibir mereka dipertemukan. Tidak panas, hanya sentuhan lembut serta perasaan saling percaya satu dengan lainnya tersalurkan sempurna. Akashi memotong sepihak ciuman tadi.

Ia tersenyum─terseringai puas. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang membatu dengan tatapan datarnya. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu terlihat linglung akibat serangan mendadak dari Akashi.

"Jadi," Akashi menyadarkan Kuroko dari dunia miliknya. "kau sudah mau bercerita atau belum?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Baik," menghela napas ragu, "berulang kali aku bermimpi tentangmu. Dan semuanya buruk."

"Kau yakin bukan karena merindukanku?" goda Akashi. "Aku tak begitu yakin," Kuroko langsung menyahut. "tapi, mimpi terburuk kualami kemarin malam,"

"Ceritakan, jika kau benar-benar siap, Tetsuya." Nada peritah terdengar dari sana.

Ada jeda sebelum Kuroko menuruti permintaan Akashi. "Aku hanya melihat semua orang panik, api berkobar hebat, dan─"

Tubuh Kuroko kembali bergetar hebat, mulutnya seolah tersegel oleh malaikat. Tidak, dia harus melanjutkan. Dia tidak boleh membuat Akashi menunggu.

"─Aka...Seijiuroou-kun terjebak dalam api." Getaran pada tubuh Kuroko mulai sirna. Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya. Menelan ludahnya pelan. Tawa kecil menyusul pada detik berikutnya.

"Mimpimu terlalu naif, Tetsuya," rambut biru muda itu diacak Akashi pelan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menafsirkan arti mimpi lucumu itu."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Sebentar lagi─pasti─ ia akan merajuk. Lalu, tangan mungil putih itu memukul pundak Akashi─tidak terlalu keras. Tawa kembali terbit dari bibir Akashi. Tangan Kuroko ia genggam pelan.

Otak jenius Akashi tetap memproses pernyataan Kuroko saat bagian tubuhnya tetap meladeni Kuroko yang merajuk pada dirinya. Tanpa disadarinya, firasat aneh menggelayuti dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana jika mimpi burukmu benar-benar terjadi?"

Dalam sekejap tangannya yang digenggam Akashi melemas, dirinya kembali terlonjak hebat. Segera mungkin menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Tawa sumbang terdengar dari Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku yakin hal itu akan terjadi,"

Akashi menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Ah, benar juga. Lagipula, aku juga berkata jika. Kemungkinan besar tidak akan terjadi,"

"Jika Seijuurou-kun sudah yakin seperti itu, semua tidak akan terjadi" Ucap Kuroko percaya diri. Ah, semangat Kuroko seperti itu membuat Akashi terpojok dan kalah─tidak mau mengakuinya langsung. "Kau tahu? Kau selalu membuat penatku hilang, Tetsuya."

Pipi pucat itu mendadak memerah. "Te-terima kasih. A-aku senang jika Seijuurou-kun bisa merasa senang seperti itu." Kekasihnya itu tahu bagaimana membuat ia selalu salah tingkah.

Benar yang dikatakan Seijuurou-nya. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal bodoh semacam mimpi buruk. Lagipula, jika itu terjadi Seijuurou pasti ada disampingnya, kan? Tetapi...

"Hoi, Akashi. Kau mengundang kami hanya untuk melihatmu berduaan dengan Testu?" ucapan mengaco dari Aomine membuat telinga Akashi panas. Kise yang melihat aura kemarahan pada Akashi tanpa pikir─

PLAK!

─menampar pipi Aomine sangat keras.

Mata biru teduh milik Kuroko melebar cepat melihat pemandangan geli seperti tadi. Senyum samar terbentuk. Ia tahu persis kedua insan yang sedang bertengkar di ruang lain itu hanya saling melindungi─dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ya, Aomine dan Kise sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih─jauh sebelum kedua orang di dapur saling mengikat perasaan. Hanya saja, keduanya tidak terlalu mengumbar-umbar akibat profesi Kise sebagai pelakon dunia hiburan dan Aomine yang terjun ke dunia pelindung hukum.

Dewi Fortuna masih memihak Aomine dan Kise. Akashi masih bisa meredam amarahnya─akibat bisikan Kuroko untuk tidak melayangkan gunting ke arah mereka. "Aku sudah tahu jika di antara kalian akan bertanya sepertimu tadi," elak Akashi.

Pemuda berambut _crimson_ tersebut kemudian sambil menarik Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Kise dapat merasakan langkah berat mantan kapten basketnya di Teikou dulu. Namun langkah berat itu terdengar berbeda...

...seakan itu langkah terakhir yang akan ia dengar.

Lamunan Kise berhamburan setelah Kuroko menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Sejenak keheningan menyelubungi mereka. Keempat pemuda berbeda manik serta surai itu masih berdiri diam di tempat. Posisi tersebut tidak bertahan lama setelah pemilik rumah bertitah.

"Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto," serempak ketiga pasang manik lainnya membulat sempurna. Kuroko pun yang notabene kekasihnya tidak diberitahu sama sekali perihal itu─yang dianggapnya janggal.

Mendengar titah seperti itu dari Akashi, Aomine menjadi kalut. Entah dia yang terlalu peka atau terlalu berpikir negatif akibat hobinya dahulu membaca majalah Mai-chan. Ia melihat sosok Akashi sekarang tak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi. _Gagasan gila! Lupakan itu, Daiki,_ Rutuk Aomine dalam hati.

"Huh?" Aomine menangkal semua pikirannya tadi. "Hanya itu? Lalu dimana Midorima dan Murasakibara?" tanyanya─meyakinkan firasatnya salah.

Kise bergidik ngeri akibat kecerobohan Aomine tadi. Ia tahu persis kalau Akashi belum selesai bicara. Setidaknya ia berharap supaya tidak─

WUSSSH!

─gunting tidak melayang menggores pipi Aomine.

Beruntung, Aomine bisa mengelak seperti dulu. "Setidaknya itu salam perpisahan untukmu, Daiki." Ucap Akashi tenang. Aomine masih merasakan jantungnya yang nyaris terlepas begitu saja. Tangannya yang sedari terkepal erat, mengendor akibat genggaman Kise─menyaratkan jangan memancing amarah lagi.

Napas berat Aomine hembuskan, "Setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan lebih jelas."

"Jaga rumah ini, rawat baik-baik, dan jaga Tetsuya jika ada masalah saat aku pergi ke Kyoto."

Kalian bisa dengar? Titah Akashi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Entah makhluk halus apa yang merangsak masuk ke tubuh Akashi. Tiba-tiba menyuruh menjaga mansion luas miliknya dan...

Seseorang yang namanya disebut membatu, manik _aquamarine_-nya benar-benar membulat sempurna, "A-apa maksudmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku bersama pejabat tinggi akan melawat ke Kyoto, kemungkinan besar dipindah tugaskan ke Kyoto," tukas Akashi pelan, "jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu, Tetsuya."

Mulut Kuroko masih menganga walau tidak terlalu lebar, perasaan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan... Apakah ini _De javu_ ? Ia mengerjapkan manik _aquamarine_-nya. Dia belum pernah mengalami kejadian seperti sekarang. Maksudnya...

"Bagaimana dengan si hijau _tsundere_ itu dan si ungu tukang makan? Dimana mereka?" Celotehan tidak penting meluncur dari bibir Aomine. Kise menyerah. Ia tidak bisa membuat Aomine untuk tutup mulut. Sekali saja.

Sebenarnya Kise juga merasakan hal aneh setelah Akashi memberi perintah untuk menjaga mansion ini. Dimulai saat ia bertatapan dengan manik _azure_ Aomine, lalu langkah berat dari Akashi, dan... nada perpisahan pada perintah Akashi tadi?

_Jangan meracau saat penting seperti ini, Kise Ryouta, _batin pemuda bermanik madu itu.

"Shintarou berada di Kyoto, ia yang akan menjemputku. Atsushi tidak bisa datang ke sini, aku kurang tahu apa yang dilakukannya." Jelas Akashi ringan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Aomine 'kan?

"Sekarang, bisa kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini sebentar? Pergilah ke ruang sebelah, mirip dengan di sini tapi lebih kecil," perintah Akashi─tanpa disadari, ia telah meminta.

Saat ketiga orang itu melangkah keluar, lengan kecil Kuroko ditarik paksa Akashi. Membuat sang empu memekik pelan. Aomine dan Kise menoleh ke belakang─terkaget. Belum Kise atau Aomine untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi, manik _heterochromatic_ Akashi menyiratkan tidak perlu khawatir dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kedua orang itu terjengit dan menutup pintu sedikit kasar. Tubuh mereka sama-sama bergidik pelan memperoleh tatapan tajam seperti tadi. Langkah menjauhi ruangan itu terdengar jelas oleh Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih terdiam di tempat semula.

Kuroko memandang nanar Akashi yang tidak segan-segan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada mereka. Sedetik kemudian ia juga mendapat tatapan itu, namun lebih menyala dan dingin. Tentu sekujur tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.

Hanya kedua insan di sana.

Hanya antara _bluenette _dan _chrimson_.

Hanya antara _aquamarine_ dan _heterochromatic_.

Tidak ada yang menganggu sama sekali. Jika terdengar suara, hanya dentingan jam tua di sudut ruangan dan angin yang bernyanyi.

Pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara setelah sebelumnya keheningan kembali mengkabut di antara mereka berdua. "Seijuurou-kun... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Hening masih mendominasi. Perasaan takut mulai merambat pada diri Kuroko. Ia takut jika terhanyut dalam diam, tetapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang.

"Maaf," kata itu terucap tulus dari bibir Akashi. Senyum tulus melengkung kecil di wajahnya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou berkata seperti itu? Bukankah ia adalah seorang yang mutlak dan tidak dapat ditentang? Bukannya ia adalah seseorang yang terbiasa memberi perintah? Bukankah...

_Fokus, Tetsuya! Sadarlah! Semua ini bukannya seperti mimpimu semalam?_

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata birunya cepat. Lagi-lagi bisikan itu mengalun di daun telinganya. Mimpi? Mulutnya menjadi menganga lebar. Sekarang Kuroko dapat melihat jelas apa yang ia impikan. Dan itu...

"Tetsuya, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu."

DEG!

Jantung Kuroko berdegup tak teratur. Napasnya juga berderu tak berirama. Oh, apakah ini yang disebut _shock_? Kuroko tertawa sumbang akibat imajinasinya.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Tetsuya-nya sedari tadi masih terdiam tanpa ada gerakan terlihat. Alhasil tangan yang ditahannya langsung mengacak gemas rambut Kuroko. Ia selalu merindukan kelembutan dari sana.

Pemuda yang diusap puncak kepalanya lama-kelamaan merasakan geli tak tertahan. Lalu, "Seijuurou-kun, tolong hentikan," pintanya sopan. Pemilik tangan itu langsung melepas mengikuti perintah. _Kenapa aku menuruti Tetsuya dengan mudah?_

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Mencari jawaban. Tidak lama kemudian ia berhasil menemukannya. Manik _aquamarine_ di depannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Apakah tindakannya terlalu kasar? Atau perkataanya yang terlalu menusuknya? Pilihannya ia jatuhkan pada opsi kedua. Sepertinya suasana hati Kuroko sejak dari dapur belum seutuhnya berubah. "Jangan menangis seperti itu," ujarnya─mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama beberapa bulan. Tepatnya tiga bulan. Kita masih bisa berkirim _e-mail_ atau saling menelepon. Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih baik." Terang Akashi.

"Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang cepat, Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko menyahut, "tapi kau tetap ada benarnya." Bibir mungil itu membentuk lengkungan kecil.

Dua pasang manik berbeda itu kembali bertautan.

Kuroko dapat membaca adanya makna tersirat dari _heterochromatic_ di depannya. Perasaan bersalah dan khawatir. Sepandai apa pun Akashi mencoba menyembunyikan, hanya Kuroko yang dapat membacanya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku akan berangkat malam ini, suruh Daiki dan Ryouta untuk menginap di sini. Kau juga menginap di sini," Akashi merangkul erat kekasihnya, "hanya untuk malam ini saja."

Deru napas hangat milik Akashi kembali menyapu bersih permukaan kulit Kuroko. Diam-diam ia juga menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menyeruak tak tertahan. Ah, seandainya ia bisa setiap hari seperti ini.

Belum Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi akibat terkejut, pemuda bersurai merah tersebut sudah melepaskannya sambil terkikih kecil. "Kau sudah memelukku tadi."

"Seijuurou-kun sudah memelukku dua kali," dengusan pelan terdengar, "itu tidak adil."

Akashi menahan sekuat tenaga agar tawanya tidak lolos begitu saja. Satu kecupan kecil mendarat di kening pucat Kuroko. "Itu hukumanku karena kau melawan." Seringai puas-lah yang lolos dari bibir Akashi─jauh lebih baik daripada tertawa tidak elit.

_Setidaknya itu membuatmu tenang, Tetsuya._

~OxxOxxO~

Semburat merah jingga mulai muncul dari ufuk barat. Kehangatan yang sempat dipancarkannya berubah menjadi dinginnya angin malam. Tidak terlalu menusuk. Tapi, cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuh Kuroko menggigil.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu masih sibuk membantu Akashi yang sedang mengemasi barang bawaannya ke Kyoto. Mulai dari pakaian, setumpuk berkas kerjanya, dan... sebuah foto dirinya bersama Akashi menggunakan pakaian musim dingin.

Seolah sengaja memperlihat foto itu kepadanya, Kuroko hendak mengambil foto itu dan bertanya. Sayangnya, Akashi selalu lebih cepat satu langkah darinya. Tangan Akashi lebih cekatan untuk menyapu foto itu dan membuatnya seakan terjatuh tertiup angin.

Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan saat ingin mengambil foto itu yang tergeletak di lantai. Ekspresi canggung mulai ketara. Alhasil Akashi berdeham pelan. Reflek tangan Kuroko menjauh dari sana.

Semburat merah kembali terbit dari pipi pucat itu. Hangatnya sentuhan Akashi selalu menggoda perasaanya. Rasa canggung juga tidak terhindari. Walau mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama satu tahun, rasanya ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Tidak, bukannya tidak senang. Hanya saja, ia masih belum percaya dapat menjadi seseorang yang dipilih Akashi. Sosok mutlak dan tidak dapat ditentang. Dibalik topeng dinginnya, ada kehangatan terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku membawa foto ini 'kan?" Tanya Akashi seraya menunjukan foto yang ia pungut dari lantai. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ia tidak akan bisa menolak Akashi. Senyum samar Akashi sunggingkan, "Bagus."

Setelah kejadian canggung tadi, Kuroko masih membantu Akashi berkemas dan mengabaikan dua orang sahabatnya yang entah keberadaanya di mana─pastinya tidak akan keluar dari mansion Akashi.

Semuanya sudah selesai, dan saatnnya Akashi pergi.

Satu langkah Akashi bagai puluhan mil, membentuk jarak di antara mereka. Ia ingin meraih Akashi, dan semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Ia masih membeku di kamar Akashi.

Langkahnya seolah tertahan makhluk halus.

Mulutnya seakan terkunci oleh gigi-giginya yang berkhianat.

Suaranya bagai semut berbicara. Tidak ada yang dapat mendengar.

Ilusi mulai mempermainkannya. Secepat mungkin Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, memohon untuk menghapus semuanya. Kemudian ia baru tersadar ;

Langkah Akashi selalu lebih cepat.

Ia sudah tidak menemukan Akashi di tempatnya berdiri. Panik. Kuroko berhamburan keluar. Mencari pemuda bersurai merah itu. Untunglah dia tepat waktu. Akashi belum keluar dari mansion ini.

Sekarang, sepasang insan itu berada di lorong utama bangunan megah nan klasik itu. Tanpa ragu, Kuroko memeluk Akashi dari belakang. Ia tidak tahan melepas kehangatan dari Akashi.

Lagi, dan lagi. Senyap menjadi musik latar yang mereka pilih.

Simpul kecil terbentuk di bibir Akashi atas aksi kekasihnya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tetsuya," Lengan mungil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Penuh sarat kekhawatirkan. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Akashi mampu membaca semua pergerakan Kuroko. Ia tahu, sangat berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya jika Tetsuya-nya sudah sebegitu protektifnya. Desahan pasrah ia hembuskan. Melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari pinggulnya lembut.

Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan rasa curiga kepada Tetsuya-nya. Ia tahu cara yang harus ia pergunakan pada kondisi seperti sekarang. Lengkungan di bibir Akashi semakin lebar─membentuk seringai kebahagiaan.

"Kita akan selalu bertemu," bibir Akashi mulai mengecap kata, "hingga di surga nanti."

Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kembali, "Jangan khawatir, aku berjanji," Kembali Akashi berujar, "peganglah kata-kataku."

Sejurus kemudian tangan mungil itu melonggar, memberi ruang untuk bergerak. Sang _Emperor_ membalikan tubuhnya. Kedua orang di sana kini saling sejajar.

Akashi kembali mendaratkan kecupan pada kening putih itu. Tangan kanannya menarik mendekat dan mengelus lembut puncak rambut _bluenette_ itu. Meyakinkan kembali keraguan yang tampak pada tubuh mungil itu.

Mengetahui jika tubuh mungil yang memeluknya berhenti bergetar, ia melepas dengan berat hati. Tanpa sepatah kata terucap, kembali meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bergeming.

Lengkungan semu terbentuk di bibir mungil pemuda itu. Menerawang kosong kepergian pemuda di hadapannya. Menghapus titik-titik air mata yang nyaris menyusuri pipinya.

_Aku percaya semua perkataanmu, Seijuurou-kun._

~OxxOxxO~

Jam di sudut ruang berdentang sebanyak sembilan kali. Dalam ruang itu, kegiatan ketiga orang tidak menunjukkan hal penting. Aomine dan Kise masih menyelesaikan urusannya sesaat setelah dipanggil Kuroko untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

Sedang Kuroko sendiri...

Ia kembali ke tempat favoritnya. Dapur kecil nan minimalis membuatnya betah berlama-lama. Aroma _vanilla _dapat dia hirup dengan bebas. Sepertinya kekasihnya tahu jika kebiasaanya saat berada di dapur.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Kuroko. Lima detik setelah Kuroko bertanya, masih tidak ada jawaban. Yang Kuroko dapatkan bahkan sebaliknya ; diabaikan.

Ia menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin hanya dia yang butuh penyegar otaknya. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba-raba rak di atas kepalanya. Menemukan bubuk kopi yang masih tersegel. Indera penciumannya tergelitik aroma kopi yang menyeruak.

Kuroko tersenyum puas. Pantas saja Akashi selalu senang ditawari _black coffe_. Aromanya tidak buruk. Tangan kirinya yang sudah memegangi cangkir diposisikan sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlalu jauh.

Gerakan lembut yang diciptakan tangan seputih salju saat menuangkan kopi bagai peracik profesional. Beberapa saat setelah menuang kopi, sekelebat bayangan tentang mimpi malam kemarin muncul tanpa permisi dan─

PRAAANG!

─pecahan cangkir sudah tersebar dimana-mana.

Aomine dan Kise menghentikan aktivitas konyol seketika. Aomine bergegas menuju dapur dengan melompati sofa sedangkan Kise masih menatap heran sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine seraya memunguti pecahan cangkir yang berserakan di lantai. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." perkataan Kuroko menggantung. Ia membantu Aomine tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

Awalnya Kise ingin membantu namun langsung dicegah Aomine. Kesal melanda perasaan Kise.

Akhirnya Kise menuruti Aomine karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengannya. Ia kembali menduduki sofa dan menyalakan _televisi_ di depannya.

Piip!

_Channel _tentang dunia hiburan. Pasti bualan media massa, pencari masalah.

Piip!

_Channel_ tentang dunia olahraga. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik.

Piip!

_Channel_ tentang berita. Sebelum ia menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengganti channel, manik madunya membulat sempurna. Telinganya terbuka lebar mendengar berita. Tertera tulisan _live_ di sudut kanan atas.

_Pada pukul 09.00 malam ini, terjadi kecelakaan pesawat Japan Airlines bernomor regristrasi JA8245 dengan rute pemberangkatan Tokyo-Kyoto. Disinyalir pesawat tersebut tergelincir saat mendarat akibat lintasan yang licin. Pesawat yang membawa penumpang sekitar 210 orang itu merupakan pesawat khusus dalam rangka lawatan pengusaha nomor satu di Jepang. Belum diketahui─_

_Volume_ suara _televisi_ cukup keras untuk membuat semua orang tercengang. Terlebih Kuroko yang terkesiap. Tangan dan kakinya melemas begitu saja. "Tidak... itu... pesawat..." Aomine menatap nanar Kuroko. "Seijuurou-kun!" setelahnya, gelap langsung menyergap Kuroko.

Untunglah reflek Aomine masih bagus, ia menopang tubuh ringkih itu. "Kise! Hubungi Midorima! Cepat! Kita akan menuju Kyoto penerbangan selanjutnya!" dengan cekatan Kise melakukan perintah Aomine.

Tutt, tutt, tutt, piip! Telepon tersambung.

"Midorimacchi! Cepat lihat berita dan─"

"_Aku sudah tahu, Kise! Aku sedang menangani para korban dan mencari Akashi!"_

"Kami menyerahkan Akashicchi kepadamu, Midorimacchi!"

Piip!

Aomine menggoncang-goncang tubuh mungil dipangkuannya. "Napasnya sangat lemah, sebaiknya kita tidak membawa─" ucapannya terpotong suara _bass _yang lemah.

"Izinkan aku ikut ke Kyoto, Aomine-kun." Sela Kuroko lemas. Mereka tidak tega melihat kondisi Kuroko yang begitu lemah. Tetapi, mereka lebih tidak tega meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Keputusan sudah dibuat. Mereka bertiga pergi ke Kyoto.

~OxxOxxO~

Berkat bantuan Murasakibara, mereka bertiga ditambah Murasakibara sendiri dapat terbang ke Kyoto dengan penerbangan berikutnya. Teriakan 'Ditemukan satu korban luka parah!', 'Butuh golongan darah A', dan lain-lain menjadi musik latar. Semburat merah menyala masih berkobar membakar bangkai pesawat penuh semangat.

"Midorima-san!" teriak salah seorang petugas medis. Keempat orang yang menatap nanar bangkai pesawat segera berhamburan mencari Midorima setelah tahu jika ia memang ada di sini.

Ketemu!

Helai padang hijaunya bergerak tak berirama akibat berlarian di samping...

...korban yang sangat dikenali mereka berempat. Terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat pernapasan dan luka bakar pada lengan kanannya.

Suara tangis pecah dari bibir pucat Kuroko. "Sei-Seijuurou-kun!" Kise dan Murasakibara berusaha menenangkan. Sedang Aomine yang memakai seragam dinas-nya lenyap entah ke mana.

Seorang petugas medis menghampiri ketiga orang itu. "Apakah salah satu dari kalian merupakan keluarga atau kerabat dekat dari korban yang dibawa Midorima-san tadi?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk serempak, "Silakan ikuti kami."

~OxxOxxO~

Raungan mobil ambulans membelah langit malam kota Kyoto. Raungan mobil polisi dan petugas pemadam kebakaran tak kalah hebat. Isak tangis bagai melodi tanpa irama. Rumah sakit terdekat mendadak ramai bak menggelar _midnight_ _sale_.

Petugas berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Teriakan demi teriakan terlantunkan memekakan telinga. Darah dan bau hangus menjadi pemandangan biasa. Setidaknya itu yang tertangkap oleh manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Satu nama yang terus digumankannya.

Seijuurou-kun...

Seijuurou-kun...

Seijuurou-kun...

Kise menahan tangisnya agar tak membuncah, pikirannya hanya menenangkan Kuroko, "Kurokocchi... Akashicchi pasti baik-baik saja," mengelus pelan punggung yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Air mata dari manik _aquamarine_ terus berlomba-lomba. Tangannya mencabik-cabik celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Bibir mungil itu terus merapal sebuah nama tanpa henti.

Sekarang, ketiga orang itu termenung di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Aroma obat tidak dapat terhirup sempurna oleh Kuroko. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu nama.

Dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah pemuda berbalut pakaian resmi berwarna biru serupa dengan helai rambut yang bergerak tak menentu. Derap langkahnya yang terburu-buru terdengar.

Murasakibara dan Kise memandang harap-harap cemas pemuda itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memegang sebuah kantong tembus pandang. Di dalamnya terlihat ada secarik kertas.

"Aku diperintahkan langsung oleh atasan untuk membantu kasus ini dan diperbolehkan membawa barang bukti tanpa memerlukan salinannya,"

Kuroko menghentikan tangisnya sejenak. Pandangannya mengkeruh terpenuhi air matanya sendiri. "Bo-boleh a-aku membukanya?" tanya Kuroko sambil sesenggukan. Aomine mengangguk lemah. Lengan kekar itu mengulurkan benda yang dibawanya.

"Kami menemukan benda ini di bagasi pesawat, koper tempat kertas ini ditemukan merupakan satu-satunya koper yang selamat." Anggukan mengerti menyertai ketiga orang itu.

Tidak lupa Aomine memberikan sarung tangan sebelum Kuroko membukanya─agar tidak merusak barang bukti. Kemudian ia melanjutkan untuk membuka kantong tembus pandang yang sudah dipegangnya.

Dibukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ia sangat mengenali tulisan tangan yang tertoreh di kertas itu.

_**Sebuah pesan sang pengisi relung hati... Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Jika kau bisa membaca surat ini, kemungkinan besar hidupku tidak pasti,**_

_**Maaf sudah mengingkari janjiku kepadamu,**_

_**Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa menjagamu jika aku tidak ada di dunia ini,**_

_**Terima kasih sudah mewarnai hidupku, terima kasih sudah memberi kesempatan untuk mejaga hatimu,**_

_**Aku ingin kau tetap bahagia jika aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu,**_

_**Sebenarnya, sepulang dari Kyoto aku ingin mengadakan pesta pertunangan,**_

_**Tentunya kau berada di sebelahku,**_

_**Manusia hanya bisa berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan,**_

_**Sikap manjamu tadi benar-benar mencerahkan pikiranku,**_

_**Surat ini sudah terlalu panjang,dan aku hanya mampu menepati satu janjiku,**_

_**Kita akan selalu bertemu, hingga di surga nanti.**_

_**Tersenyumlah, aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk berduka.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**·**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

·

Semua orang di sana tidak dapat berkomentar. Diam membungkam. Sampai seorang beriris seindah zamrud hijau keluar dari pintu di hadapan mereka.

"Midorimacchi/Midorima/Mido-chin/Midorima-kun."

Tatapan zamrud hijau yang dikelilingi _frame_ hitam itu meredup. Menunduk penuh penyesalan. Di belakangnya sudah ada petugas paramedis yang membawa rekap korban.

"Maaf," nada terluka terbesit dari mulut Midorima, "Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, nanodayo."

Semua orang menatapnya nanar, tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja ia lemparkan.

"Akashi..." Midorima kesusahan menelan ludahnya, "tidak dapat diselamatkan, nodayo."

BUUUUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat di perut Midorima dan membuat punggungnya bertemu dinding. Ia kesulitan bernapas akibat kemejanya ditarik Aomine kalap. "Kau bercanda dengan kami?!"

Midorima memalingkan muka, menambah amarah sang polisi. BUUKH! Luka kebiruan muncul di pipi kiri dokter muda itu, sudut bibirnya mengalirkan cairan merah.

"Aominecchi, cukup!" Bentak Kise, lalu menarik paksa Aomine dibantu Murasakibara dari hadapan Midorima. Sekuat tenaga menahan emosi Aomine yang meledak-ledak. Midorima memaksakan diri untuk berdiri─tetap memegangi perutnya dan merintih kesakitan.

Kegaduhan di hadapannya tidak membuat Kuroko terbangun dari mimpinya. Baginya, semua ini hanya fatamorgana pada malam hari.

Tidak mungkin Seijuurou meninggalkannya begitu saja. Melupakan semua janji yang baru terucap. Janji yang masih terpatri jelas diingatannya.

Apakah pelukannya tadi adalah pelukan terakhirnya?

Apakah kecupan tadi adalah salam perpisahan dari Seijuurou?

Lalu, janji yang ia ucapkan tadi. Apa maksud semuanya?

Tangis Kuroko semakin menjadi-jadi. Bedanya, tak ada air mata yang terjatuh lagi. Cairan bening itu sudah terkuras habis sebelum ia menghadapi kenyataan yang ada─sudah terlanjur mengering.

Keempat sahabatnya menengok iba ke arahanya. Tangisannya menohok hati siapa pun yang mendengar. Luka amat terdalam tersirat dalam isak tersebut.

Midorima mencoba meluluhkan suasana. "Kita harus mengikhlaskannya, nanodayo,"

Keheningan serta kesedihan mewarnai malam itu. Butuh satu jam lamanya hingga seseorang bersurai biru kelam angkat bicara. "Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi, perkataan Midorima ada benarnya," menghela napas berat, "kenyataanya Akashi benar-benar meninggalkan kita."

Saat itu juga, sebagian jiwa Kuroko terenggut begitu saja. Sesak mendera dadanya. Lagi, tangis tak dapat tertahan. Tak ada lagi air mata. Hanya isakan kering.

Hanya janji Akashi-lah yang terngiang dalam pikirannya. Membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah, dia tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu jika dunianya mulai menghitam. Keempat orang lainnya tidak sampai hati mengetahui Kuroko sangat terpukul.

Tangis pemuda _bluenette _tersebut menggeroti lubuk hati keempat orang yang berdiri bersandar dinding.

Malam itu adalah malam terkelam dalam hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Juga sahabat-sahabatnnya yang menatap Kuroko iba.

Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan terpahit yang terpaksa ia cecap. Ditinggalkan permata yang teramat berharga dan ia sayangi.

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>KABUUUUUR ~~ xD<strong>

A/N :

*Benerin kerah* Hai-haaai~ Aida baru _touchdown_ di fandom Kurobas dengan genre Angst yang gagal banget xD wkwk.

Ini gak mau dibuat Angst banget /emanglubisa/ karena emang fict ini didedikasikan untuk saudara teman jauh saya pada kecelakaan pesawat _Adam Air__ Penerbangan 574_ pada tahun 2007 silam (maaf gak sensor) dan mungkin kebetulan sekarang di berita ada pesawat hilang~~~

Pair utama jelas Akakuro ^w^ di fandom Kurobas biasanya Kuroko-lah yang menjadi korban, saya balik aja deh. Kasian dia soalnya /dilempar gunting Akashi/

Saa... ini belum ada rencana untuk sekuel. Adanya sekuel tergantung review. RnR, ya!

Sign,

Aida Mizunari


	2. Epilogue

Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ teduh menilik pilu bulir-bulir air berjatuhan saling susul-menyusul yang melekat pada benda bening non-konduktor, memandangnya seolah berkata benda cair bersorak, 'Paling cepat itu pemenangnya!'

Gerak kepalanya yang gemulai bak seorang penari balet. Jemari lentik sebelah kirinya meraba benda bening itu, mengikuti jejak-jejak air yang tercipta akibat kuatnya gaya tarik bumi.

Setitik air dari sudut mata sedari tadi menggenang, pecah di detik berikutnya. Menyusuri dari hulu hingga menjadi jejak memanjang. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk mengubah pipi pucat itu menjadi basah.

Tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi dari alat pengucap yang bertautan. Berusaha menjaga sunyinya suasana malam sakral. Tangan kanannya masih memangku kepalanya, terlarut untuk mengobservasi tetesan di luar.

Ia terus menenggelamkan dirinya. Ke dunia fantasi mahakaryanya. Menyelam lebih dalam ke dunia tanpa ada satu pun dapat mengusik. Pikirannya selalu bertentangan dengan dunia luar. Bagai jauhnya langit dan bumi yang tidak akan pernah bertemu hingga hari akhir sudah ditentukan.

Keheningan yang mengcengkam tak dipedulikannya─terlalu menikmati suasana tersebut. Senyap adalah _instrument _konstan pada gendang telinganya. Penolakan kepada dunia luar terus digencarkan. Tak ingin satu pun menganggu relasi antara dia dan dunia ciptaanya.

Perasaan sedingin es─bahkan mematikan syaraf. Merayap diam ke iris lazuardi idaman semua manusia. Tak dapat ditemukan kembali─sedikit pun─seberkas cahaya darinya. Hanya biru hampa tanpa kehangatan. Terenggut sudah kirana penuntun hidupnya...

...semenjak kurun waktu lima puluh dua minggu lamanya.

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Falling Down © Aida Mizunari**

**No commercial profit taken.**

**Warning! Typo(s), Sho-Ai, OOC**

**Happy Reading!**

·

·

·

·

·

Tok,

Tok,

Tok,

Dilihat dari punggung yang bergetar sekejap, pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ tersebut sudah tersadar dari angan-angannya. Sedikit terkesiap setelah otaknya merespon kalau ada seseorang─ ia sangat yakin─ mengetok pintu, lalu berkata, "masuk," pertanda memperbolehkan.

Engsel pintu tua itu bergerak ke bawah. Terlihat beberapa helai berwarna kuning menyelip dari celah pintu yang tercipta dari gerakan engsel pintu tadi. Terlihat uluran tangan kiri membuka lalu beralih untuk menekan tombol lampu─menerangi seluruh ruangan.

"Kurokocchi, ini sudah malam. Di luar semakin gelap karena hujan, lampunya dihidupkan dong," rayuan manja terkecap dari pemilik rambut kuning itu. Dibawanya semangkuk dengan kepulan asap yang membumbung ke langit.

Senyum samar terulas di wajah Kuroko. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun," penolakan bermodus terima kasih terucap, tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari jendela tepat di sampingnya.

Desah panjang terdengar dari ambang pintu. Bukan, itu bukan dari mulut Kise. Melainkan seseorang bertubuh tegap berbalut seragam senada dengan mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya. "Kau tetap saja begitu, Tetsu."

"Aku memang tidak berubah, Aomine-kun," sahut Kuroko ringan. Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya, masih menatap Kuroko seperti manusia tanpa jiwa.

Manik biru nan teduh namun sayu. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Satu hal yang paling Aomine benci, tatapan stagnan tanpa sepercik semangat seperti dulu. Bahasa kasarnya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah raga tanpa jiwa.

Dalam lubuk paling dalam seorang Aomine, hatinya selalu tersayat-sayat melihat sahabat dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu semakin hari semakin tidak dapat dikatakan hidup. Pada iris _azure_ tegas itu, Kuroko layaknya robot.

Seorang Kise Ryouta pun mengklonkusikan hal senada dengan Aomine. Jika saja pemuda berkulit tan tersebut tidak mencegah atau memberinya peringatan, ia sudah memeluk hingga meremukan tulang rusuk pemuda yang masih terduduk diam di depan jendela.

Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat orang yang dihormatinya sejak SMP dahulu seperti sekarang. Hanya diam layaknya orang mati rasa. Perasaannya sebagai sahabat dan jiwanya bergejolak hebat untuk menghilangkan insiden lelehnya cairan dari mata _honeydew_-nya.

Kise yang membawa makanan untuk Kuroko masih terdiam, menyisakan jarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat Kuroko sekarang. Kakinya berhenti tanpa perintah. "Makanlah dulu, Aominecchi sengaja pulang cepat dan memasak untukmu!" serunya berusaha menghibur.

Jawaban Kuroko semakin menambah luka bagi Kise dan Aomine. Mengabaikan kedua orang sahabatnya. Aomine yang notabene keras kepala sudah tidak tahan, "Kise benar. Kau sudah tidak makan seharian ini, kami─" ucapnya terpotong.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak lapar," lagi-lagi Kuroko menolak lembut. Kedua orang tersebut mengkerutkan kening, "Kau sudah tidak makan seharian! Lihatlah tubuhmu sekarang! Semakin kurus dan tidak─"

"Aominecchi, jangan membentaknya," pinta Kise dalam bisiknya. Menenangkan sang kekasih supata tidak terpancing emosi. Pemuda berkulit tan membuang napas berat lalu menggeleng.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan melewati kedua orang yang membatu tanpa perasaan bersalah. Kise dan Aomine saling membalas tatap atas peringai Kuroko baru saja.

BLAM!

Terdengar pintu ruangan yang menyisakan Aomine dan Kise tertutup keras. Sedikit mengejutkan kedua orang tersebut. "Aominecchi, jangan membentaknya terus-menerus," mengelus pundak tegap Aomine, "dia butuh ketenangan."

Aomine menyerah. Sudah setahun terakhir, mereka berdua ditambah Midorima, dan Murasakibara menjaga _mansion_ klasik peninggalan seseorang. Secara bergantian mereka menengok seusai kerja atau meluangkan waktu sejenak.

"Tapi, Kise, lihatlah tubuhnya sekarang. Seperti kerangka tanpa daging," erang Aomine frustasi. Kise tertawa sumbang menanggapi Aomine, "Ikuti saja kata Takaocchi, Kurokocchi juga masih tahap penyembuhan."

~OxxOxxO~

"_Seperti yang kuduga, ini lebih parah dari orang-orang yang pernah datang ke tempatku," eluh seseorang dengan helaian hitam turun ke bawah. Berselampir jas putih di tubuh mungilnya, memegang rekap data pasiennya sekarang._

_Satu nama yang tak pernah diduganya._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Salah satu pasien yang sanggup merepotkan dirinya. Sungguh tak pernah terbesit jika kejadian yang menimpanya akan berdampak dahsyat. Menggeleng pelan meratapi hasil rekap datanya. _

"_Tapi itu masih bisa disembuhkan, kan?" tanya Kise harap-harap cemas._

_Yang ditanya pun menggeleng ragu, menimbulkan tatapan tidak percaya dari sepasang manik _honeydew_. Jelas-jelas Kise terpukul mengetahui gelengan sarat keraguan tersebut. "Jangan membohonginya, Bakao." Satu pukulan telak mendarat di kepala bagian belakangnya._

_Tersentak sekaligus meringis kesakitan. Kesan pertama yang dirasakan seseorang dengan co-card di dada kirinya bertuliskan 'Takao Kazunari, Psikiater' tersebut. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi ini memang susah untuk disembuhkan."_

_Pemukul kepala Takao membenarkan letak kacamatanya, melempar tatapan tajam seseorang di sampingnya. "Aku kira kau dokter yang hebat, nanodayo" desis pemilik iris seindah padang savannah sebirama helai yang menutupi keningnya._

_Suara decihan terdengar jelas, "Aku tidak pernah sebaikmu, Shin-chan," seulas seringai tipis terlihat di wajah Takao. _

"_Setidaknya kita masih bisa disembuhkan," psikiater muda tersebut kembali membuka mulut, "jika saja semuanya benar-benar mengikuti instruksiku."_

"_Oh, kau sudah bisa memberi instruksi, ya?" Terdengar nada menghina dari bibir tipis Kise. Tak ingin ambil pusing, tangan dari pemilik sepasang manik hijau tersebut menepuk pundak Kise keras-keras. "Dengarkan saja dia, bodoh."_

"_Pfft─" Pemuda bersurai biru kelam segera menggigit bibir bawahnya─menahan tawa sekuat mungkin. Mungkin terlalu lelah atas pekerjaannya, ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan ketiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut._

_Takao mulai membuka pembicaraanya dengan serius. "Kuroko mengalami PTSD (1) tingkat sedang. Aku belum menangani hingga tingkat ini. Namun masih ada peluang besar untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua, orang-orang terdekat untuk menyembuhkan bocah biru itu."_

_Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika Kuroko hanya melihat kejadian tersebut, bukan mengalaminya. Tetapi efek yang ditimbulkan nyaris sama dengan korban yang mengalami kejadian," Takao terus menjelaskannya._

"_Singkatnya, bantu dia untuk menjauhi apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan penyebab ia mengalami PTSD. Jangan memberikan dia penekanan dalam bentuk apa pun, aku akan turun tangan langsung bersama Shin-chan. Buat Kuroko senyaman mungkin, mengerti?"_

_Penjelasan Takao diakhiri dengan anggukan serempak dari ketiga pemuda lainnya._

~OxxOxxO~

Suara derap langkah terdengar menggema di lorong utama _mansion_ yang sekarang ditempati oleh mantan 'Generasi of Miracle'. Gelegar petir dan hitamnya langit Tokyo menghentikan langkahnya secara otomatis.

Langkah tersebut kembali terdengar seperti menaiki tangga. Dapat dipastikan dari suara derit kayu yang merupakan pondasi utama tangga menuju lantai atas. Penyebab suara tadi kembali hilang.

Sampailah ia di pangkal tangga itu. Terlihat di ujung lorong gelap nan sunyi terdapat pintu yang di depannya terdapat lampu kecil sebagai penerangan. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan gontai mendatangi pintu seolah melambai ke arahnya.

Dalam hitungan menit, pemuda tadi sudah dihadapkan dengan pintu tua yang terbuat dari pohon mahoni dilapisi cat putih gading yang mulai terkelupas dan usang, diperkirakan sudah beberapa tahun tidak dirawat.

Tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Menerka-terka sesuatu di balik kayu mahoni tersebut. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya untuk melihatnya sekarang.

Engsel pintu terlapisi warna emas pun tampak sama usangnya seperti warna cat. Bertolak belakang dengan bangunan di lantai bawah yang merupakan lantai utama. Kesan horor bertambah saat pintu tersebut dibuka.

Bunyi derit menjeritkan hati terperangkap jelas di pendengaran pemuda itu, namun ia seolah ditulikan oleh derasnya air hujan dan gemuruh kilat menyilaukan langit hitam. Manik biru teduhnya berpendar sekitar.

Langkahnya bergerak dibawah _auto_ _pillot_. Terhenti di depan jeruji besi yang tingginya hampir sepinggul orang itu. Sejenak ia termenung di sana─sedikit pun tidak mengindahkan tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Beberapa menit ia dapat menarik kesimpulan ;

Ia sedang berada di atap _mansion_.

Pemuda itu menatap sendu ke bumi yang dipijaknya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar hebat, merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk hingga tulang ditambah semilir angin malam bertiup hebat. Oh, malam yang sempurna bagi pemuda itu.

Terekspos tawa sumbang dari bibir pucat sang pemuda. Menegakan kepalanya seolah menantang langit di atas. Terdengar si pemuda bermonolog,"Besok sudah satu tahun, ya?"

Suara tawa terdengung di gendang telinga, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Seijuurou-kun? Aku, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun masih mengikuti perintahmu," kekehan pelan terlantun.

"Hampir satu tahun sudah menaati, sepertinya kami─ah hanya aku yang bisa benar-benar di sini. Aku tidak pergi kemana pun. Di sini aku bisa menghirup aroma dari tubuhmu."

Pemuda meneruskan kegiatan mengerikannya, "Kapan aku bisa bersamamu? Menepati janji Seijuurou-kun setahun lalu. Aku bukan karang, Seijuurou-kun."

Tidak ada yang mampu menebak bagaiamana alur pikirannya sekarang. Hanya tampak senyum cerah.

Lengkungan kurva yang dulu sering dibentuknya. Tubuh ringkihnya semakin mudah untuk terbawa angin.

Gerakan terhuyung-huyung tercipta dari tubuh mungil rapuh itu. Otaknya masih belum menyadari jika ia hanya tertahan besi berkarat setinggi pinggulnya yang sewaktu-waktu menyebabkan dirinya─

GREP!

─tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Pegang tanganku erat-erat, Kuroko!" Teriak pemuda jangkung berhelai hijau senada irisnya dan terbingkai _mangan _hitam. Menggema bersama deru angin. Menatap khawatir pemuda yang bergelantungan di tangannya.

"Oi! Jangan berpegangan satu tangan saja, nanodayo!"

Tak ada jawaban. Alih-alih mendengar, pemuda itu hanya meratapi bumi. Tubuh kecilnya semakin bergoyang-goyang mengikuti hembusan angin kencang.

"Kuroko! Jangan sampai Akashi menyesal melihat tindakanmu sekarang!"

DEG!

Mata biru teduh itu membulat sempurna mendengar nama yang terlepas dari bibir seseorang yang membuatnya tertahan.

"Hah, kau seharusnya meminta tolong kepadaku, Midorima."

Satu tarikan kuat dari pemuda berkulit tan ditambah Midorima mampu menarik Kuroko yang masih membeku akibat perkataan Midorima. Napas lega terhembus dari kedua pemuda penolong Kuroko.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kau benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh yang diperkirakan Midorima, Tetsu."

Kuroko masih dalam posisinya. Meniduri lantai basah akibat hujan sekaligus memandang Aomine dan Midorima tidak percaya. Ia terus mengerjapkan matannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

Lengkungan tipis terbentuk di rupa Midorima. Sembari menaikan kacamatanya ia berkata, "Perkiraanku sering benar, nanodayo," nadanya terucap sangat bangga. Dengusan kecil dari Aomine cukup membalas perkataan Midorima.

Aomine mengulurkan tangannnya untuk Kuroko. Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, Kuroko menerima bantuan Aomine. Segera tangan Kuroko ia kalungkan pada leher tegasnya. Tangan kanan Aomine merangkul pinggang rampingnya.

Kaki yang gemetar hebat ia paksakan sebagai penumpu tubuhnya. Hal tersebut hanya berlaku sekitar lima detik sebelum pandangan buram menjelma gelap setelah sesaat senyum tulus terbit dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau masih bisa berdi─ Oi!" Pekik Aomine setelah melihat Kuroko kembali tumbang. Napas resah diikuti sudut bibir Aomine tertarik ke atas.

"Seperti biasa kau memberikanku kejutan, Tetsu."

~OxxOxxO~

Di sebuah ruang dengan warna senada gading gajah itu terdapat seorang pemuda terbaring lemah di ranjang berukuran _queen size _lengkap bersama selimut serima warna ruang serta selang infus pada lengan kirinya.

Wajah pucat pasi nan putih bagai porselen tersebut mengeryuhkan siapa pun yang menatapnya. Damai dan tentram. Memantulkan ketenangan terselip iba darinya.

Di samping kanan ranjang terdapat seseorang yang terlihat menjatuhkan air mata ke kasur itu. Helai kuning keemasannya jatuh menutupi kilatan iris _honeydew_ tersebut. Menggenggam erat tangan seorang yang terbaring di sana.

"Kurokocchi... Kenapa... Kenapa..." nada penyesalan tersamarkan tangisan pemuda itu. "Tetsu hanya kelelahan dan demam. Jangan khawatir," sahut Aomine─masih dengan pakaian basah yang melekat pada tubuh kekarnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bilang kalau Kurokocchi hanya kelelahan?! Lihat ke─" ucapannya tak mampu ia lanjutkan. Setelah itu hanya lelehan cairan bening dari sepasang mata itu serta suara menyesakan siapa saja.

Menambah atmosfer duka lara beserta kental sarat penyesalan.

Midorima dengan keadaan seperti Aomine mengangguk setuju atas perkataannya. "Kalian... sebaiknya segera berganti pakaian-ssu. Maaf," pinta Kise khawatir akan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja! Hanya kehujanan sedi─" seruan Aomine terpotong oleh aksi menjitak dari Midorima.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Aomine."

"Lebih adil lagi jika kalian cepat-cepat berganti pakaian sebelum mati kedinginan," nada mengancam terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua─mengejutkan mereka secara bersamaan.

Keduanya menoleh panik. Didapatkan mereka hawa horor serta mengancam. Bulu-bulu tegak tak terelakan.

"Cepat ganti, ada aku dan Kise."

Tanpa mengeluarkan sebaris kata apa pun, kedua orang tadi keluar dari kamar sedikit berlari tanpa menyebabkan keributan. "Kau mengerikan juga, ya, Takaocchi."

"Ah, apa iya?" dalih Takao bersamaan tawa renyahnya.

Takao menatap iba seseorang yang terbaring di kasur. Wajah cantik nan pucat benar-benar membuat bulunya berdiri tegak. Ia menggeleng melihat keadaan pasiennya sekaligus terkaget akan penuturan dari Midorima.

Antara percaya atau tidak.

Dimulai dari firasat Midorima tentang Kuroko akan berjalan ke atap setelah berpapasan dengan Kise seolah mengejar sesuatu dan mendengar pengakuan jika Kuroko meninggalkan tempatnya. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu bergegas menuju atap melalu tangga lainnya. Menunggu dan rela bermandikan air hujan hampir selama satu jam.

Aomine mencoba menyusul Kise juga memiliki firasat sama seperti Midorima namun responnya lebih lambat dari Midorima. Hal yang lebih mencengangkan bagi Takao─beserta Midorima dan Aomine─ adalah aksi Kuroko menghempaskan dirinya─entah sengaja atau tidak.

Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak ke Midorima, otak cemerlangnya memerintah secepat mungkin berlari ke arah Kuroko dengan tubuhnya bergerak tidak wajar. Kejadian yang tidak diinginkan siapa pun dapat ditepis Midorima dan Aomine yang datang bagai pahlawan kesiangan.

Sebenarnya Takao sudah memperkirakan kejadian seperti tadi, hanya saja dia selalu membuang pemikiran buruknya. Desah panjang terlantunkan dari mulut Takao. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, "Apa kau dan Aomine melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan?"

Kise menggeleng, "Tidak, aku menuruti semua permintaanmu─" ucapannya tergantung setelah mengingat bentakan Aomine sebelum kejadian sekarang.

Dilihat dari reaksi Kise yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataanya, dapat dipastikan jika Aomine-lah tanpa ia sadari telah melanggar permintaan Takao.

Psikiater muda itu menggeleng lemah. "Oh, tidak perlu dilanjutkan."

Kondisi kamar kembali senyap setelah kedatangan dua orang dengan pakaian lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

~OxxOxxO~

Suasana remang-remang pada ruangan memperkeruh kelima pemuda di dalamnya. Kejadian tak terduga baru saja terjadi. Sunyi semakin tertawa sadis memperhatikan keadaan yang tersuguh.

Tak ada sedikit pun konversasi tercipta, bahkan gesekan angin mampu mereka dengar. Hantaman air hujan dan keriuhan petir menjadi bumbu pelengkap di ruang tersebut.

Mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Empat pasang iris berbeda-beda tersebut menyiratkan menyalahkan juga tidak ingin disalahkan atas tragedi beberapa jam lalu. Salahkan gengsi mereka yang menjulang menembus langit ketujuh. Sampai kapan mereka akan keluar dari pusaran mencekam hingga─

"Sudah larut malam, bagaimana jika kita bergantian saja?"

──seseorang mengalah demi kebaikan semua.

Ketiga orang lainnya menautkan alis. "Malam ini biar aku saja yang menjaga Kurokocchi," usul Kise menawarkan diri.

"Aku tidak setuju. Bisa-bisa Kise memeluk hingga mematahkan tulang-tulang Tetsu," ketus Aomine seraya melontarkan pandangan tak suka.

Kernyitan pada dahi Kise semakin nyata. Apakah dia dengan Aomine harus berargumen terlebih dahulu dalam keadaan apa pun? Ah, untuk tidak kali ini. Ia harus menjaga Kurokocchi-nya, karenanya ia terus bersikeras.

"Waktu luangku untuk beristirahat jauh lebih banyak dibanding kalian-ssu,"

"Tapi, kau jauh mengerikan daripada Midorima jika di dekat Tetsu,"

"Oi!"

Sanggahan demi sanggahan dibubuhi sindiran tampak jelas. Hanya pemuda bermanik abu-abu kebiruan tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya.

Seketika gagasan tanpa teori terbesit pada Aomine, "Bagaimana kalau Takao saja untuk malam ini, dia yang paling mengerti penyakit Tetsu."

"Oi, oi! Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula, Kuroko bukan sakit hanya terkena gangguan saja," tolak Takao secepat kilat. Sembari menggaruk tengkuk ia menatap pemuda berambut hijau di sebelahnya. Berharap melepaskan dirinya dari perangkap Aomine.

Sudut bibir Midorima tertarik melawan gravitasi, "Takao memang lebih tepat untuk menjaga Kuroko sekarang, jadi aku setuju saja, nanodayo."

Semua orang terhenyak atas usul Midorima, terlebih Takao seraya mengutarakan _kau-tidak-serius-'kan_ melalui iris abu-abu kebiruan miliknya. Belum sempat menukas perkataan rekan kerjanya, Midorima sudah membuka mulut.

"Aku akan menemaninya. Kuroko juga sedang demam tinggi," jelas Midorima diiringi cengiran terima kasih dari Takao. Sungguh, Takao sangat berterima kasih atas ketidak wajaran perkataan pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Tak ada penolakan atau sanggahan lagi walau Kise harus menelan pahit tidak bisa bersama Kurokocchi-nya. Tersirat dari airmuka model itu. Lebih baik menghindar untuk saat ini daripada mendapat pukulan hebat dari seseorang yang sudah melontarkan _deathglare_ cuma-cuma.

Atas kesimpulan sepihak, dapat diputuskan bahwa─

SREK, SREK, SREK.

Keempat pemuda tersebut langsung membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar. Sekedar memastikan jika angin merasa terganggu akan keributan kecil mereka atau...

ARGH...

Sekarang terdengar erangan lirih bersamaan deru angin menghantam gendang telinga mereka. Midorima tersenyum misterius akibatnya, "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, Kuroko," ucapnya sinis seraya menaikan kacamatanya.

Serempak ketiga pemuda lainnya menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Midorima. Perasaan lega beserta secuil kekhawatiran menghinggapi jiwa ketiganya.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Kise merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar dan mengambil posisi siap memeluk, spontan memperoleh pukulan kasih sayang pada kepalanya.

Sebelum sesaat pemuda berambut kuning menyala melayangkan protesnya, Midorima mengambil alih keadaan dengan mendekatkan diri ke tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya di kasur. "Jangan memaksa dirimu, nanodayo."

"Ke-kenapa semua ada di sini?" sahut Kuroko lirih mengabaikan pernyataan Midorima.

Pemuda bermanik lazuardi tersebut mengerjapkan kelopak mata miliknya berulang-ulang. Menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan berkali-kali lipat. Sejenak otaknya diajak untuk mengingat, akan tetapi, pening tak mengizinkan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sudut mata birunya berpendar ke seluruh ruang. Tak asing namun terasa lebih hidup. Apa ia benar-benar masih hidup? Atau ia sudah hidup di surga bersama teman-temannya...

Sedepa jeda tercipta.

Baru saja ia menarik konklusi jikalau ia bersama teman-temannya. Otaknya mendapat sengatan kejut seketika. Hujan yang mengguyur deras dan angin tersembur bersamaan. Tatkala ia melamun, jentikan jari mengaburkan semuanya.

"Tetsu? Kau melamun?" Suara baritone menggema terang di telinga Kuroko.

Garis lurus rapat terbentuk pada bibir mungil pucat tersebut. Pandangan hampanya menantang langit-langit klasik. _Ini bukan mimpi_.

Sementara ia masih memunguti secercah akal sehat yang entah berhamburan di mana-mana, saat itu pula terdapat punggung tangan mendarat mulus pada keningnya. Membuat dirinya mengejang tanpa sebab.

"Oi, Midorima! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aomine dibuat terkejut akibat peringai aneh dari dokter muda itu. "Sekedar mengecek. Jangan berasumsi jika aku peduli padanya, nanodayo."

"Kalau tidak peduli mengapa menyelamatkan dia, Shin-chan~" nada mendayu tersebut memancing emosi Midorima. "Berisik, Takao!" bentaknya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kikihan tak terhindarkan lagi dari pemilik rambut hitam gelap tersebut. Disusul tawa kecil dari lainnya kecuali Kuroko yang masih tidak dapat memahami semuanya.

Situasi menegangkan perlahan terhapus. Saling mengejek dan menyalahkan konyol menambah kehangatan di sana. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, senyum tipis terbit dari wajah yang terbaring. Mata _aquamarine_-nya kembali menyala.

Menatap lekat-lekat keempat orang dengan pose berbeda-beda. Sindiran demi sindiran yang dilontarkan satu dengan lainnya tidak mengusik ketenangan sanubari yang entah darimana datangnya.

Sejenak pening menyergapnya kembali, menyuruh yang diinvasi untuk menghiraukan semuanya. Perlawanan ia gencarkan. Pening tetap menjadi pemenang dalam pertempuran antara mereka.

Terpaksa menutup kelopak mata dengan beratnya. Mengaburkan pemandangan jarang didapatkannya. Gelap kembali menemaninya untuk menyebrangi bunga tidur beberapa saat.

Merasa ketiga teman-temannya terlalu berisik─senang─atas siuman Kuroko hingga mengindahkan Kuroko, Midorima sekejap memperingatkan semua.

"Jangan berisik! Lihatlah Kuro─" mata zamrud itu terbelalak lebar mengetahui penyita atensi mereka terlelap lelah.

"Ah, dia sudah tertidur lagi," eluh Kise seraya tersenyum tipis.

~OxxOxxO~

Pijaran bintang terbesar dalam galaksi bima sakti melelehkan kelabu malam. Membuka jalan baru untuk ditapaki siapa saja. Semilir angin dengan iklim lembab saling bersinkronisasi. Menyejukan nan menggelitik jiwa.

Sinar surya menelusup terang-terangan melalui gorden satin. Menembus serat wol tebal yang ia gunakan sebagai perisai dari dingin dan cahaya. Kelopak mata miliknya tak berdaya setelah digerayangi cahaya tersebut.

Tersibak kelopak itu, menampilkan sepasang iris lazuardi indah nan menggoda. Pandangan keruhnya perlahan tersterilkan cairan bening yang keluar secara tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara merusak keheningan sekitar.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Kurokocchi!"

Suara amat familiar bagai alarm-nya setahun belakangan. Seulas senyum menjadi pemandangan pertama yang didapatnya, "Selamat pagi, Kise-kun," acapnya untuk membalas.

"Maafkan kami semalam sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Sekarang Kurokocchi sudah bangun dan Aominecchi sudah membuatkan sarapan spesial untukmu! Dia bilang pergi sebentar untuk meminta cuti supaya dapat menemanimu!"

Kepulan asap putih dari mangkuk beserta segelas cairan putih dalam gelas di atas nampan yang letaknya di meja samping kasurnya cukup menggugah selera Kuroko. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk beranjak. _Uh_, rasa sakit semalam timbul kembali.

"Sini aku bantu untuk duduk, Kurokocchi," sahut sang model seraya meletakan punggung Kuroko untuk bertemu dengan sandaran kasur. Membenarkan letak selang infus agar tidak menyiksa pemuda _bluenette_ itu.

Senyum merekah di wajah tampan nan ayu itu. "Sekarang Kurokocchi makan dulu. Aku suapin, ya!"

"Tidak perlu, Kise-kun. Aku masih bisa makan sendiri."

Kise menggembungkan pipi untuk merajuk, tak terelakan senyum tipis lolos dari bibirnya. "Tidak boleh! Kurokocchi masih sakit. Sekarang buka mulutmu, pesawatnya mau masuk~" kata Kise seraya sesendok penuh bubr persis di depan mulutnya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Kuroko tertarik ke atas sedikit. Mendesah pelan melihat Kise yang tampak antusias. Dibuka mulutnya untuk memasukan sesendok bubur itu. Rasa pahit tak terhindar dari papilanya. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak dimuntahkannya kembali.

"Masakan Aominecchi enak, 'kan?" seru riang pemuda bermanik _honeydew_ tersebut.

Anggukan kecil dari Kuroko memekarkan kebahagiaan di kalbu Kise. Walau sebenarnya Kise tahu Kuroko susah payah untuk menelan, efek demam yang masih menyergap pemuda _bluenette_ tersebut.

"Dua suapan lagi lalu Kurokocchi boleh minum susu vanilla kesukaan Kurokocchi!" Sekarang sesendok bubur penuh kembali menunggu di wajah pucat Kuroko. Kedua bibir tersebut akhirnya terpisah dan sendok itu kembali masuk.

Rasa pahit masih mendominasi lidahnya. Tidak, ia harus menelan supaya tak mengecewakan Kise serta teman-teman yang susah payah khawatir padanya.

Bubur buatan Aomine memang enak, tetapi ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Segala berubah menjadi hambar dalam sekejap. Layaknya hari-harinya setahun belakangan...

UHUK!

Kise tersentak akannya. "Kurokocchi! Minum ini cepat." Kise menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang ia simpan di bawah meja. Ia terlalu panik melihat Kuroko tersedak. Mata _honeydew_-nya mencari-cari penyebab batuk kawannya.

Sekerjap kemudian mendapat jawaban.

Sahabat birunya tanpa sadar melamunkan sesuatu. _Uh_, kenapa dia hobi sekali untuk melamun, _sih_? Mulutnya membuka lagi, "Kurokocchi sudah baikan-ssu?"

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun," mata birunya meredup sesaat setelah memandang Kise sarat kekhawatiran, "maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kise-kun."

Kise menggeleng lemah. Tangannya yang bebas dari apa pun mengacak pelan puncak helai biru tersebut. Sembari tersenyum, ia berkata, "Kalau Kurokocchi bisa tersenyum, itu sudah bisa membuatku tenang-ssu."

Lagi-lagi pertahanan Kuroko hancur. Sekeras itu kah ia sekarang? Tidak bisa tersenyum kepada semua teman-teman yang rela menungguinya bahkan menyelamatkan manusia lemah sepertinya?

Sederet umpatan berjejal di lubus otaknya. Menghardik kalbunya yang sudah mati setahun belakangan. Tidak ia sadari, secercah kepeduliaan mulai menumbuhi hatinya yang gersang.

Terukir lagi senyum yang sudah kehilangan estetikanya, "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Belum Kise membalas senyum sahabat birunya, terdengar suara ketokan pintu cukup keras. Ia jelas memberengut sembari berkata, "Masuk."

CKLEEEK.

"Ah, Kuroko sudah terbangun lagi. Syukurlah," ujar pemuda bulan kelahiran November tersebut. Langkahnya ia perdalam menghampiri dua entitas yang terheran akan dirinya.

"Sepertinya sedang tidak sibuk, Takaocchi?" Anggukan jelas dari yang ditanya. "Kau juga, Kise?"

"Aku sudah meminta pada manajer untuk menunda pemotretan selama dua minggu," jawab Kise tanpa ragu. Pemuda bersurai hitam gelap tersebut menilik seksama sang pasien. Napas lega ia hembuskan.

"Sepertinya suntikan dari Shin-chan berefek sangat cepat untukmu."

"Suntikan? Kapan Midorimacchi memberikan hal seperti itu ke Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise bingung beserta kernyitan tampak jelas pada Kuroko.

"A-ah," Takao memainkan kedua telunjuknya sembari memalingkan muka─mencari alasan. "Semalam Shin-chan ikut menemaniku. _Toh_, kemarin kesepakatan kita juga seperti itu."

Anggukan dengan nada 'oh' terpantul ke seluruh ruangan. "Ah, berhubung Kurokocchi sudah membaik, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan bersama? Aku akan mengajak Aominecchi juga Midorimacchi!"

Takao menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi. Menatap sepasang _honeydew_ yang mengharap belas kasihan dan izin. Sepasang manik Takao memutar malas, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

Kegirangan Kise tak terbendung lagi, reflek ia memeluk Kuroko nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan membunuhnya ! Kuroko tidak bisa bernapas!" bentak Takao seraya melepas pelukan Kise dengan berat. Senyum masam dilontarkan model pirang tersebut.

Suara batuk tak terbantahkan lagi, ditatap khawatir etensi berambut biru itu. Hanya butuh tiga detik untuk meredakan batuk dan mengatur napasnya perlahan. Sepasang mata _silver-blue_ bergerak tajam ke Kise.

Yang ditatap pun hanya menampikan cengiran lebar tak bersalah. Tatapan Takao yang hendak melahapnya, membuat kakinya termanuver menuju pintu. Namun, kemalangan kembali menyelimuti Kise.

Pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda gagah berkulit tan dengan balutan seragam polisinya. _Aku salah apa?_ Batin Kise seraya merapal doa kepada dewa-dewa agar tidak mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

"H-hai, Aominecchi," sapa Kise gemetar. Terpaksa ia mengambil langkah mundur sembari menyembunyikan hal-hal penyebab kecurigaan dari kekasihnya.

"Yo, Kise, Takao," balasnya dan menyapa seseorang di dekat kasur. "Yo, Tetsu. Kau tampak sudah sehat."

"Iya, terima kasih semua."

Seulas senyum terbit di wajah Kuroko. Serempak ketiga orang lainnya melenyapkan pra sangka buruk dalam kalbu mereka. Seulas senyum yang dirindukan dan juga pertanda baik untuk ke depan.

Sejenak jeda menciptakan keheningan.

"Kalau ingin berbicara jangan di depan pintu. Menyingkirlah, nanodayo," nada sinis berasal dari belakang Aomine mencengangkan semua pihak. Reflek sang penghalang pintu berpindah, menatap malas siapa yang datang.

Yang membuat seluruhnya terhenyak adalah pemuda berjas putih dengan tangan kirinya membawa boneka kelinci dikalungi _syal_ berwarna merah menyala.

"Pffft─" terdengar kasak-kusuk menahan tawa dari tiga pemuda yang berdiri. Kernyitan di dahi pemuda tadi terpampang jelas.

Tawa Takao meledak memenuhi seluruh ruang, "Ayolah, Shin-chan~ Sekarang boneka kelinci dengan syal? Haha lucu sekali!" disusul tawa dari sepasang kekasih yang berdiri sejajar.

"Ma-maaf, Midorimacchi. Tapi benar apa kata Takaocchi. Boneka itu terlalu imut untuk seorang garang sepertimu," tutur Kise disela tawanya yang menggelegar.

Decihan Midorima perdengarkan, "Ini _lucky item_-ku. Kalau syal merah ini untuk seorang Aquarius," jelasnya, lalu berjalan menuju pemuda yang bersandar di kasur. Menyodorkan syal tersebut ; menghiraukan gelak tawa dari temannya.

"Wah, Shin-chan sekarang benar-benar peduli kepada Kuroko~,"

"Jangan langsung menarik kesimpulan asal seperti itu, Bakao!"

"Ahahaha, Shin-chan berbohong!"

"Oi"

Keempat pemuda itu kembali larut dalam keriuhan tawa serta ajang sindir-menyindir tersebut. Di sisi lain, pemuda beriris biru langit musim panas tersebut mematung bungkam. Terhisap lagi dalam dunia imajinya.

Kehangatan menyeruak di ruang yang ia tempati, membawanya bernostalgia pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu untuk kembali. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan manik _heterochromatic_ yang terpatri pasti dalam hatinya.

Menorehkan kembali luka baru di atas luka-luka yang belum sembuh─bahkan tidak akan sembuh.

Senyum dan gelak tawa kawannya sungguh mengingatkan kembali akan senyum dingin namun menggetarkan jiwanya setiap saat.

Di bawah alam sadarnya, Kuroko mengerjapkan mata dan merasakan di bawah _aquamarine_-nya menggenang air yang dapat tumpah sewaktu-waktu.

Perlahan namun jelas, air tersebut mengalir seiring perasaannya yang menghangat tanpa sebab. Senyum merekah sepihak dengan tertutupnya lubang pada relung hati miliknya.

Suara isak-nya lolos begitu saja. Semula lirih lalu bertingkat hingga mencapai frekuensi yang dapat didengar oleh semuanya. Serentak mengakibatkan tawa di udara luntur. Empat pasang manik sekarang menatapnya penuh heran dan khawatir.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko."

Pemuda _bluenette_ tersebut terkikih pelan sambil menghapus jejak air itu dengan punggung tangannya. Seutas kata klise terucap dari bibir mungilnya, "Maaf."

Tingkat keheranan bertambah seiring kekhawatiran yang tak dapat lagi disembunyikan. Kise yang perasaanya paling dekat dengan Kuroko akan angkat bicara, tetapi tertahan akan sahabat birunya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau peduli denganku," disela oleh tangis yang semakin tertata rapi, "Seijuurou-kun pasti senang melihat kalian semua."

Mata keempat pemuda di hadapannya membulat sempurna. Laksana terbang tinggi lalu dihempaskan secara keji oleh tangan-tangan dewa. Membentur tanah tak rata tak terelakan.

"Hah, bicara apa kau, Tetsu? Kami menjagamu bukan karena menuruti perintah Akashi. Kami memang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Benar itu, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi pasti sedih jika kau tidak mau tersenyum atau berbahagia sedikit. Yah, ada benarnya _sih_ perkataan Aominecchi."

"Jangan anggap aku peduli kepadamu, hitung-hitung aku bertanggung jawab karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Akashi waktu itu, nanodayo."

"Ah... Kalau aku... Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Itu saja."

Alih-alih akan membalas atau meraung tidak jelas. Kuroko tertawa pelan akan penuturan tak sengaja dari teman-temannya. Sudut-sudut bibir Kuroko tertarik ke atas mengoposisi gravitasi. Atmosfer kecanggungan memerangkap seluruhnya.

_Kau dengar mereka, Seijuurou-kun? Mereka bukan sekedar mengikuti perintah absolutmu itu. Kehangatan yang mereka beri sama dengan milikmu. Aku bisa merasakanmu saat dekat bersama mereka. Deru napas mereka mengingatkanku padamu. Selalu._

_Sanubariku yang dulu seutuhnya kau miliki, hilang sudah. Sebenarnya hal itu sengaja kau taruh kepada mereka. Dan, aku sudah menemukannya._

_Mulai detik ini, aku percaya. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, di dekat mereka semua. Bersama Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Takao-kun._

_Aku masih percaya akan janjimu setahun lalu. Kita akan bertemu dan selalu bersama hingga di surga nanti, 'kan?_

"Semuanya," keempat pemuda lainnya terkesiap bagai kerasukan makhluk halus, "bolehkah kita berjalan bersama-sama?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kuroko menyudutkan semuanya. Mereka saling melempar pandangan. Anggukan bersama seulas senyum pada masing-masing tampang keempatnya adalah jawabannya.

_Terima kasih, semuanya. Maaf, Seijuurou-kun. Aku belum sanggup untuk menemuimu sekarang. Tolong bersabar dan semoga kau bahagia menepati janjimu kelak._

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan tambahan :<strong>

_Post-traumatic stress disorder_ (PTSD) adalah sebuah gangguan yang dapat terbentuk dari peristiwa traumatik yang mengancam keselamatan anda atau membuat anda merasa tidak berdaya (Smith & Segal, 2008).

Peristiwa yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai peristiwa traumatik. Pada umumnya mengandung tiga buah elemen sebagai berikut (Jaffe, Segal, & Dumke, 2005):

Kejadian tersebut tidak dapat diprediksi (It was unexpected)

Orang yang mengalami kejadian tersebut tidak siap dihadapkan pada kondisi / kejadian demikian (The person was unprepared)

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh orang tersebut untuk mencegah terjadinya peristiwa tersebut (There was nothing the person could do to prevent it from happening)

Sumber : . /en/publikasi/artikel/221-post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

MAAFKAN AUTHOR ABSURD INI!Saya lupa kalau Falling Down harusnya **Two-Shot**. Salahkan kepikunan saya akibat lupa menyimpan file chapter Epilogue ini! /dilarung ke laut/

Jadi, jadi siapa pun yang request sequel untuk fict ini sudah terjawab pada chapter sekarang. Ini fict bener-bener ancur akibat pengketikan tak kenal tempat xD Ah iya, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU UNTUK SEMUANYA! /woy telat!/

Sudah-sudah, daripada nanti semakin panjang dan malas membaca... Happy Reading! (0^o^)0 0(^o^0)

Sign,

Aida Mizunari


End file.
